


Our Journey's End Cometh

by gladdecease



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-26
Updated: 2009-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh spots something unusual on CCTV. Not something. Someone. A strange blond woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Journey's End Cometh

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/30690.html?thread=5439970#t5439970), in response to [maab_connor](http://maab_connor.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt: Torchwood/Dr Who, Jack, seeing Rose on the CCTV

Tosh glanced between her two computer screens, somewhat baffled. One showed some unusual readings she'd been picking up over the last few weeks, and the other showed CCTV from the corresponding dates in corresponding places around Cardiff.

"Jack?" she called across the open room. "I've spotted something on the CCTV you might want to see."

"Is it urgent?" he shouted from his office. He sounds short of breath, and Tosh grins.

"No, I think it can wait until you and Ianto are finished."

A few minutes later, a disheveled Jack strutted over to Tosh's desk. "What seems to be the problem, Toshiko?"

"You know I've been picking up unusual signals around Cardiff the last couple weeks, right? The source is definitely not rift-related, but it doesn't resemble John Hart's device either."

"I remember."

Tosh motioned to the screen with CCTV stills on it. "Well, I've matched up most of the times and locations with CCTV, and found unusual images." Playing the video clips one by one, she said, "The earliest ones are just a short blur, when the signals were weakest. But lately they've been stronger, and whatever was appearing seems more stable."

Jack frowned, peering at the screen. "That almost looks like... no, that's not possible."

"The signal doesn't match the one that sent you running out of here to disappear for ages, if that's what you mean." Tosh paused, as if she hadn't meant to sound so bitter. "Though the fading in and out resembles the police box that I spotted on the CCTV just next to the alternate entrance at that time."

The two of them considered this, inspecting the most recent images. A shrill beep brought them out of their thoughts, and Tosh started tapping away at her keyboard.

"What's going on? Toshiko?"

"I set that alarm to ring the next time we got those signals. I might be able to get live footage of what's appearing... there!" With one final click, CCTV footage of downtown Cardiff appeared on screen. A person-sized blur was appearing, then receding, then appearing again. Jack stared at it intently as its outline and colors grew clearer.

"Zoom in closer on her."

Tosh did so, then paused. "Her? Jack, do you - ?"

"Shh." Tosh quieted. They watched as a woman in her twenties appeared on the road, a large gun strapped to her back. She looked around hopelessly, sighed, and disappeared again.

"Son of a bitch."

"Jack?"

Jack began pacing, thinking out loud. "He said she wouldn't be coming back, _couldn't_ come back. That travel between parallel worlds isn't possible. But if she can, if she is, then that means..."

"Parallel worlds? Jack, what are you talking about?"

Coming to a conclusion, Jack ignored her question. "Hey Tosh, you still working on that side project of yours? The time lock defense system?"

"I - yes, but... how did you know about it?"

"You might want to bump it up to a full-time project. I have a feeling we're going to need it soon."


End file.
